MEB: Welcome Happiness
by Kulkas
Summary: a Sekuel from My Ex Biyfriend. 3M (Masi M untuk aMan) RnR?


MEB: Welcome Happiness © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, masih dalam rangka nganu jadi harap berhati-hati, perbincangan menjurus, anak kecil hush~

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Setelah merasakan remuk sana sini dan nyeri sana sini pula, akhirnya Hinata ingat sesuatu. Sebelum terbangun pagi hari tadi dalam keadaan yang menggugah napsu Sasuke, kemarin malam Hinata bertemu dan ngobrol absurd dengan Sasuke. Dikatain ingusan, keras kepala dan Hinata tidak ingat lagi. Sehabis Hinata memakai jas Sasuke, kepalanya kliyengan yang tak tertahankan. Kepalanya berasa dibenturin ke tembok berkali-kali lalu dipukul-pukul pakai tongkat kasti dari besi. Puyeng. Ditambah aroma parfum yang menguar dari jas Sasuke. Astaga, itu orang tidak tanggung-tanggung menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya apa ya? Sebotol sekali semprot tanpa sisa. Bau khas parfumnya itu lho menusuk hidung Hinata sekali. Mana dingin, kliyengan, terus parfum menyengat Sasuke. Sip deh.

Kepala Hinata semakin berat tiap detiknya. Kemudian menggelap. Lho, mati lampu? Bukan, tapi pingsan dalam damai.

Kemungkinan yang dapat Hinata pikirkan adalah Sasuke membawanya ke apartemennya, menidurkannya di ranjang, dan melucuti pakaiannya yang lembab supaya tidak masuk angin. Ya pasti begitu. Hinata mengangguk mantap. Tunggu dulu. Melucuti pakaian? Berarti Sasuke jelalatan dong. Ish~ dasar. Hinata menangkup kedua pipinya kemudian memandang kaca di depannya. Wajahnya merona merah. Hinata berpikir kembali, semalam Sasuke tidur dimana? Soalnya pas Hinata bangun, Sasuke bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer. Mencurigakan. Tapi, Sasuke tidak neko-neko kok, hanya setelah perdebatan kecil barulah Sasuke neko-neko. Lalalalala~

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu luar kamar mandi. Itu ketukan apa gedoran? Tidak sabaran begitu.

"Hinata keluarlah," perintah seseorang dari balik pintu itu. "kau sudah dua jam di dalam sana."

Yah, setelah melakukan olahraga pagi di ranjang selama hampir tiga jam lamanya, Hinata melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Kalau tidak melarikan diri sebelum Sasuke bangun, bisa-bisa tubuhnya hancur. Sasuke tidak punya kontrol. Di ronde kedua, Hinata hampir pingsan. Sasuke sialan. Mentang-mentang sudah lama tidak nganu langsung serbu tiada henti. Memangnya tidak lelah dan tidak butuh napas barang sejenak. Main raba, main seruduk dan main-main yang lainnya.

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca wastafel, bercak merahnya terlihat sekali. Apalagi bagian leher. Tidak ada yang tidak merah, seperti habis dikerik. Bibirnya yang membengkak sudah lumayan kembali normal. Di bagian dada juga banyak bercak merah. Kissmark dimana-mana. Argh~

Rambut indigonya yang masih lembab ia uraikan dan sisiri dengan jari, membelahnya menjadi dua dan menyampirkannya ke bahu kiri dan kanan guna menutupi bercak merah, tanda cinta Sasuke.

Di luar kamar mandi, Sasuke ingin sekali mendobrak pintu cokelat laknat itu. Orang yang berada di dalam membuatnya gila. Dua jam, banyangkan, berbuat apa saja di dalam sana? Kenapa Sasuke tidak diajak. Singkirkan otak ngeresmu itu Uchiha.

Bermodalkan celana boxer yang dipakainya dan kuda-kuda siap dobrak, Sasuke bertekat kuat akan mendobrak pintu ini. Namun, belum sempat aksi heroiknya terlaksana, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok bidadari keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata dengan handuk biru dongker yang melilit bagian dada sampai pertengahan paha. Lihatlah sarapan pagi yang lezat ini. Tak sadar Sasuke meneguk ludah paksa. Persetan dengan rasa nyeri itu, Sasuke masih kuat. Kamu memang masih kuat, Sas. Tapi pikirkan Hinata, ngaso dulu bro. Ngisi perut pakai nasi dulu bukan ngisi perutnya Hinata pakai nganumu. Hush~

"A-apa lihat-lihat?" seru Hinata.

"Kau yang terbaik Hinata."

Sasuke melangkah maju. Hinata melangkah mundur.

"Bo-bodoh."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tadi kau tidak gagap saat diranjang dan sangat nakal malah."

Uchiha dan segala kefrontalannya. Demi mendiang sesepuh Madara.

"Minta ditendang ya?"

Ah, kata tendang muncul. Sasuke suka. Sangat sua. Ini berarti ia dan Hinata akan bersama kali ini. Ayahnya juga sudah setuju, yah walaupun masih setengah-setengah.

Sasuke menyeringai. Hinata bergidik. Apalagi sekarang?

Hinata mematung tak kala tangan kanan Sasuke menarik lilitan handuk ditubuhnya. Kedua pasang mata beda warna itu bertemu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka berbagi, tapi denganmu aku rela berbagi apapun."

Ucapanmu ambigu Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata dan menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Hinata mengerjap polos ditambah merona. Parahnya Hinata telanjang sekarang. Cari baju!

Uhiha dan segala kemesumannya.

Untunglah baju-baju Hinata di lemari Sasuke tidak dibuang, jadinya kan bisa dipakai. Hohohoho~

.

.

Hinata mengerang frustasi saat tidak menemukan satu barang yang bisa ia makan. Kulkas kosong melompong, mending dicabut deh kabelnya, listrik mahal. Dirak-rak pun tak ada isinya. Sasuke pernah makan tidak sih? Air putih pun tidak ada. Keterlaluan sekali. Hinata kembali ke kamar, menggeledah nakas samping ranjang. Tidak ada uang. Tasnya juga tidak ada. Dimana Sasuke menyembunyikan uang?

Akhirnya Hinata lebih memilih melingakar dikasur sambil memandang pintu kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian matanya terpejam. "Sasuke~"

"Hn?"

Sontak, kedua lavendernya terbuka. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, menghadap tepat ke Hinata. Handuk biru dongker melilit dipinggangnya, membuat Hinata memerah.

"Lapar~"

"Aku pakai baju dulu."

"Sasuke~"

"Hn?"

"Ternyata baju lamaku masih kau simpan."

Sasuke tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium puncak kepala Hinata. "Kusimpan karena kau pasti kembali."

Hinata masih pada posisinya saat Sasuke sudah rapi dengan celana jeans dan kaos hitam bergambar awan merah. Ada rasa enggan saat akan meninggalkan ranjang empuk ini. Terlalu nyaman.

"Harusnya kau pesan sesuatu," gerutu Hinata.

"Tidak sempat."

Jelaslah alasan tidak sempatnya. Olahraga pagi. satu-dua-satu-dua.

"Makan di luar atau pesan?"

"Pesan saja. Kasurnya sayang kalau ditinggal." Hinata mengelus seprei dengan gerakan sensual yang tak luput dari onyx Sasuke.

"Selagi menunggu pesanan, bagaimana kalau melanjutkan ronde ketiga?"

"Ku tendang kau."

.

Delivery Sasuke datang bersamaan dengan kunjungan kakak Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya. Mereka berlima duduk di ruang tamu. Itachi dan istrinya, Yugao, duduk berdua sembari menikmati pizza. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk terpisah karena Sai Uchiha berada diantara mereka berdua. Sasuke sempat protes pada kakak iparnya, namun hanya diberi kedikan bahu.

"Sai kangen tante," ucap Sai sambil memeluk area pinggang Hinata.

Hinata mengelus surai hitam milik Sai, lalu mengangkat bocah lima tahun itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sai nggak nakal 'kan?"

"Nggak dong," Onyx Sai menatap Sasuke yang sedang meminum kopi dinginnya. "malahan paman Sasuke yang nakal."

Sai kau berhasil membuat pamanmu tersedak, papa dan mamamu cekikikkan dan tantemu yang menahan ledakan tawa.

"Kalian bertiga pulang sana. Mengganggu saja," usir Sasuke.

"Kami hanya bermaksud baik dengan mengunjungimu. Mana tahu kalau ada Hinata."

Yugao mengangguk membenarkan.

Dengusan kesal Sasuke hadiahkan pada kakaknya dan disambut seringaian menggelikan oleh Itachi.

Sasuke hanya berharap keluarga bahagia Itachi cepat pulang. Ia akan segera melanjutkan ronde ketiga dengan Hinata. Masa bodoh kalau masih sore.

Kalau orang-orang bilang, semua akan indah pada waktunya, Sasuke sangat setuju. Walau jauh dari perkirannya. Yang penting Itachi dan keluarganya pulang juga. Wohooo~ saatnya berpesta.

Hinata membersihkan ruang tamu yang cukup berantakan dengan sisa-sisa makanan, kardus-kardus dan gelas plastik. Kemudian ada pelukan diperutnya. Mencoba berontak pun percuma.

Sasuke sang peluka, mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan wajahnya dibahu Hinata. Wanginya sangat menggoda.

"Ayo."

Apa Sasuke baru saja merengek bagai anak kecil minta dibelikan es krim, mobil-mobilan, atau permen?

"Masih sore."

Apa Hinata baru saja memberi lampu hijau?

"Cepatlah." Sasuke merengek kembali sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Kau mau membuat Hinata mati muda, Sas?

"Kau mau membunuhku dengan pelukanmu?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Hinata agar berhadapan. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau wajah Hinata sudah memerah begitu. Perut kenyang sama dengan tenaga maksimal. Apasih?

Tanpa sepersetujuan Hinata, Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style dan memasuki kamar mereka.

Bersabar adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan namun gampang diucapkan. Akan tetapi bersabar juga membuat sesuatu indah pada waktunya. Sasuke menemukan Hinatanya, hatinya, cintanya, rumahnya. Tambatan hati yang hanya akan terpisahkan oleh maut. Cobaan demi cobaan akan Sasuke lalui untuj bersama dengan Hinata.

Hinata berjanji, mulai malam ini ia akan mengahadapi semuanya bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada yang akan ditutup-tutupinya. Akan menjadi penguat dan sandaran untuk Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

 **-The End-**

a/n:

masih gantung? gantung saya saja deh :' ada yang berpikir ini fic maksa, plot ancur-ancuran dsb? saya ngerasa banget loh hehehe.  
For kamu-kamu yang pada minta lanjutannya, maap ya kalau absurd nan gantung lagi.

saya berniat buat twoshoot tapi entahlah *mengedikkan bahu

Thanks to: Karuta, Cahya UChiha, nonono, little lily, lavender, Rin Ruka, NJ21, , kyucel, Siti583, .777, Nurul851, aindri961, wiendzbica732, Viola De'Onyx-chan, Irene Fressia Akina.

* * *

Di luar apartemen, Fugaku Uchiha memencet bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada respon dari orang yang di dalamnya. Fugaku sangat yakin kalau anak bungsunya ada di dalam sana.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dan membuka kunci. Ada satu pesan masuk.

From: Itachi 

Ayah jangan ganggu Sasuke. Biarkan dia bersama Hinata. 

Fugaku menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia melangkahan kakinya menjauhi pintu apartemen bernomor 269 itu.

"Yah, akan kubiarkan kali ini kalian bersenang-senang."


End file.
